Melissa and Ryder
by XxXRachaelLAXxX
Summary: A series of one shots about the Mel/Ryder relationship, which is missing from the show.
1. Chapter 1 - Mother and Aunt

**hi. I decided to do a story on the Ryder/Mel relationship, which isn't shown at all more or less on the show. I'm go name do a few of these scenarios. This one is about the first time Ryder moves in to Mel's house. Hope you like it xxx**

* * *

><p>He looked around the room. It was no where as near as big as his old room, but it was nice that Mel had made an effort to please him.<p>

"Do you like it?" Mel asked, smiling at him. He nodded, opening his suitcase. "I'll let you unpack." With that, Mel left, closing the door, but not fully.

He began to unpack hos clothes, mainly made up of hoodies and baggy jeans, his typical style. He knew that he would be here for a while, but he didn't want to believe that. He loved his mum. She was the closest thing to him. And his dad. He was closer to his parents than Lennox was, mainly because he was younger and at the moment, he was at the age when he doesn't get embarrassed by his parents like his sister does, or did. Tears began to well up in his dark brown eyes. _No,_ he thought. He couldn't cry. Boys didn't cry. But he couldn't help himself. Next thing he knew, he was drowning in his own tears. He cried into his pillow, thinking about everything he was going through. Just then, Lennox came in. Ryder tried to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Ryder, dinners ready." She knew he was crying, but she didn't want to bring the topic up. "Are you not hungry?" He shook his head, burrying it into his pillow. Lennox shrugged and left. She went downstairs trying to remember when she saw Ryder last cry. It was when he found out about the whole Ponzi scheme. Before then he hadn't cried for years. She was deep in thought when Mel asked her where Ryder was.

"He said he's not hungry. He didn't look well to be honest." Lennox tried to act like she didn't care when in fact she did, but would never admit it.

"I'll take something up for him." Mel made him a sandwich and grabbed a can of coke from the fridge and went to Ryder's room.

"Ryder, are you okay?" She asked when she noticed him crying. He shook his head, looking hurt and embarrassed when he found out Mel saw him crying. She put his sandwich on his chest of drawers and sat on his bed. "Honey what's wrong?" She asked, looking concerned about him.

"I...I wanna go home to mum and dad and want things back to how they were." He replied, tears falling from his eyes. Mel pulled him into a tight hug, rubbing his back to calm him down. She sat next to him on the bed, pulling the duvet over both of them and putting an arm around his shoulder. He out his head on her shoulder. She wiped his tears off his face.

"Honey, you know if I could make that happen I would. All I want is for you to be happy. You know what, why don't I re paint this room to how you want it." She tried her hardest to comfort him.

"Thanks aunt Mel." He replied, tears still falling from his eyes. "It's just...I didn't even get to say goodbye. It all happened so fast."

"I know, honey I know. But do me a favour. Treat this house like it's your own. It'll help you, I promise." Mel kissed his head. "You don't find that embarrassing like Lennox do you" Mel joked, making him smile. "There's that smile." She pinched his cheek. The tears were still falling from his eyes. "Calm down, it's all gonna be fine." She soothed. He looked exhausted. "Are you tired?" He nodded, yawning. He turned on his side, putting his arm around Mel's stomach. He shut his eyes. Mel held on to his hand, rubbing her thumb on his hand. They were both fast asleep in minutes.

An hour later, Lennox came to his room. Mel had her arms wrapped around her nephew. Ryder had his head on her shoulder and was holding Mel's hand. A part of Lennox did awe, but she had to post this on Instagram. She wrote the caption as #NephewLove and posted it.

* * *

><p><strong>I think scene like this are missing from Melissa and Joey. I'm going to do a few more chapters. Please review xoxoxox<strong>


	2. Chapter 2 - Bully

**Hey. Here is the second chapter of Melissa and Ryder. I've set this in the sixth episode of the first season of the show, when Ryder began giving his things to a friend who's family was impacted by Ryder's parents dishonest investment. I've changed the plot a little so that Ryder actually got bullied. Hope you like it! xx**

* * *

><p>His phone went off as soon as he entered his home. The only place where he could escape the physical abuse. The cyber bullying kept going on. It'd been going on for a while, ever since he started his new school. His ankle was killing him and he had bruises all over his head. He couldn't tell anyone. It'd only make it worse. He read the text he got. It was another mean text from his so called 'friends'. He put his phone on silent so nobody could suspect anything.<p>

"Hey Ryder how was school?" Mel asked casually.

"Yeah it was good." He lied, quickly limping up the stairs, tears falling down his face. Mel suspected something was wrong with him and she had been for a few weeks now. He was acting especially strange today. She decided she was going to talk to him, after having a glass of red wine.

Mel went to Ryder's room. He was in the shower, so she decided to wait for him in his room. His phone started going off just then. Mel checked it to see who was texting him. She was horrified to see the amount of abuse that was being sent to him. She then looked at a link from a previous message and was totally outraged at what she saw. A whole 'I hate Ryder Scanlon' website had been set up with endless abuse on the site. This was the last straw. Nobody messed with her nephew. She was very protective of him, even more than Lennox. He was so much more vulnerable to everything. The vulnerability was clear in his eyes. Just then, he came out of the shower. He came into his room, jumping when he saw Mel.

"Hey Ryder, do you have anything you need to tell me?" Mel asked, looking at Ryder seriously. Ryder shook his head, putting weight on his now excruciatingly painful ankle. "Where are those shoes I bought you?"

"I...er...lost them." He hated lying through his teeth.

"I know your lying. I saw your phone." Mel got up and walked over to Ryder, who turned around, covering his face with his hands to cover the bruises under his fringe and to hide the fact that he was now sobbing. "Ryder, are you being bullied?" She went over to him, sounding worried and very serious. He nodded and began openly crying. Mel put her arms around his shoulders and pulled him into a big hug. He calmed down after a while. Mel held the back of his head, making Ryder crying out in pain.

"Let me see that" she put her hands through his hair, glaring at the many cuts and bruises on his skull. The largest one was on his forehead, and it was fresh.

"Is anything else sore?" She asked him.

"My ankle is sore." He sat on the bed. Mel took his shoes and socks off and examined his ankle. It was quite swollen but it didn't look broken.

"I think you've sprained it. I'll get you some ice and some pain killers. Get into bed for me and stay there." She tucked him into bed and went to the kitchen. There was an ice pack in the fridge that Joe kept for emergencies and there was some paracetamol in the drawer. She took them upstairs. She bumped into Lennox in the way.

"Who's the ice pack for?" Lennox asked

"It's for Ryder. I think he got beaten up at school. He's being bullied and I'm gonna put a stop to it tomorrow when I have a word with your principle."

"He's being bullied!" Lennox was shocked at the news. Mel nodded.

"I'm going to go give this to him." Mel and Lennox walked off in different directions. Mel went into Ryder's room and put a few pillows under his right ankle. She put the ice pack on it and gave him the paracetamol.

"If it doesn't get any better tell me and I'll take you to the doctors." Mel told him. She didn't want him feeling upset or anything. Although she was never bullies before, she was aware of how much pain Ryder must've been going through. "I'm going to put some gel on that bump on your head." She rubbed a cold gel on his head to help get rid of the bump. "Get to sleep now, you look exhausted." Mel helped him lie down. "Let me bandage your ankle. I have this ankle support thing that will help you to walk." Mel put a bandage on his ankle covered him with his duvet. He looked exhausted. She kissed him goodnight and left.

* * *

><p><span><strong>The Next Day<strong>

"Ryder Scanlon. The tell tale." A group of bullies came up to Ryder as he was going into school after break.

"The boy who got us expelled. I will deal with him." The bully grabbed his head and hit it against the wall a few times. The first two or three were gentle, but the last two were very hard. "That'll keep you in line." Ryder's head pounded. Everything began spinning. The last thing he remembered was a girl, he was certain it was Lennox, yelling 'stop' and putting an arm around him before he collapsed, blood trickling down his forehead.

"Ryder...stay with me." Lennox held his brother in her arms, wiping the blood off his head. He was falling into unconsciousness. "Someone get help!" She yelled. Someone in the crowd rang 911. Lennox stroked her brother's hair. She kept shaking him, telling him to wake up. She then felt a pair of arms around him. The paramedics were here.

* * *

><p>Mel got a phone call from the hospital.<p>

"Is this the aunt of Ryder Scanlon?"

"Yes she's speaking. What's wrong?"

"Your nephew is currently in the hospital."

"What's happened to him?" Mel asked the doctor.

"There was a fight and your nephew had his head bashed into a brick wall very hard. He's got a moderate to severe concussion but there are no signs of brain damage. He has a nasty bump on his head but he will be fine." The doctor explained. "We are going to keep monitoring him just to be safe. We ask that you bring an overnight bag with you. He's still in the emergency room. We will send somebody to the reception to escort you." The doctor hung up. Mel got some things from Ryder's room and got her pyjamas and drove to the hospital. She got out and ran to the reception. There was a nurse there who walked her over to Ryder. He was asleep, bandages were wrapped around his head and his ankle. Lennox stood by him.

"Is he okay?" She asked Lennox.

"He's concussed but he should be fine. It was the bully who did this to him. The one who got expelled because you talked to the principal." Lennox explained.

"I wasn't gonna just watch him suffer..."

"Well he's suffering a hell of a lot now!" Snapped Lennox. "I'm sorry, I'm just annoyed at why they did something this outrageous." She was interrupted by a small moan coming from Ryder.

"What happened? Last thing I remember is having breakfast." He said, looking around.

"You're concussed. Don't try and move." Mel stroked his cheek.

"The jerk who bullies you did this. You've got a pretty cool scar from your stitches. You've also got a pretty badly sprained ankle." Lennox explained.

"I remember the ankle. I don't remember anything from before breakfast." Ryder said.

"You've got a bit of amnesia. Don't worry about it." Lennox kissed his head through his hair. This surprised Mel. She looked at her niece with a surprised face. "He's sick. So this is out of pity." Lennox tried to act like she didn't care about him but she did.

"Hi I'm Ryder's doctor. We've been monitoring him for a few hours now and he is doing really well, so we are happy for him to go home. Let him rest for a week or so and keep a close eye on him. If his condition worsens, then bring him back to the emergency room immediately. We are giving him some co codomol for the pain. The drug is very strong so don't give it to anyone else. We've given him enough for a week and after that paracetamol should be fine. If he's on the co codomol then don't give him any forms of paracetamol. We've made a follow up appointment for next Wednesday and them see where we go from there. Here's the medicine and he's free to go." The doctor explained.

"Thanks" Mel smiled at him as he left. "Come on Ryder, time to go. Lennox help him out and I'll go and get the car." Lennox helped him sit up.

"I'm dizzy" he complained.

"I know. I'll help you." She kept her arms wrapped securely around him as she walked him out of the hospital.

* * *

><p><strong>Think I got a bit carried away with this chapter ㈳4 please review and I hope you liked it xox<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - Nightmare

**Hey. Here's the next one shot of 'Melissa and Ryder'**

* * *

><p>It was 1am. He tossed and turned. Sweat was pouring down his forehead and tears fell from his eyes. Eventually he succeeded.<p>

"NOOO!" He woke up with a jerk, realising it was just a dream. He lay back down, hitting his head on the back of his bed as he lay down, cutting it slightly. He got up to go to the toilet to clean the cut. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream. It was horrifying. He was so deep in thought that he walked into Mel's door, hitting his nose. The bang and the moan from Ryder alerted Mel, who hadn't slept yet. She opened the door, revealing Ryder holding his nose. He looked terrible. He still had tears on his face, which was full of sweat. He had a cut on his forehead.

"Come here" Mel put an arm around him, lying him down in her bed. She got a tissue from her bathroom and got a few plasters from the cupboard. She kneeled beside him and held the tissue to his nose.

"Why are you up at this time?" She asked.

"I...I had a nightmare" he replied.

"That explains the tears and the sweat. You wanna talk about it?" He shook his head. Mel pinched the top of his nose to stop his nose from bleeding. She felt his forehead. It was slightly warm. "I think you've got a temperature." She got a thermometer and checked his temperature. "99.8 so it's not too bad. Try to sleep. I'll get you some water." She quickly went downstairs to get a glass and filled it up with cold water. She grabbed a small towel from the draw and soaked it in cold water.

"Drink this." Mel held his head to the glass. He took a few sips of it before Mel gently put his head back on to the pillow. She got into the other side of her bed and put her arm around him. She put the damp towel on his head to get his temperature down. "Go to sleep for me ok" he shut his eyes. Mel brushed his hair to ease him into sleep. He moaned. "What's wrong honey?"

"My head hurts. I think it's just a migraine." Ryder got migraines often, sometimes a couple of times a week. So he was used to the pain. Mel kissed the top of his head. "Here take some paracetamol." The paracetamol seemed to work because he was fast asleep within ten minutes. Mel put his head onto the pillow and covered him with the duvet. They were both asleep for an hour or so. Mel was woken up by a loud scream coming from Ryder.

"Ryder, what's wrong?" She asked, full of worry.

"Bad dream" he replied, still shaking of shock.

"You wanna talk about it?" He nodded.

"It was a similar dream to the one before. There was a massive storm coming to Toledo and everyone evacuated but everyone forgot about me. I was all alone at home." He explained, shaking and crying out of terror.

"You need to remember that we would never do a thing like that to you. We all love you to bits and care about you. The other thing is we don't get storms here so yeah." That made Ryder giggle a bit. Mel put her arms around him and cuddled him to comfort him. He closed his eyes and got back to sleep. It was then that Mel realised what a good kid he actually was in terms of innocence.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review if you have an idea for further chapters. Thanks for the support xx ㈵6<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 - Ill health

** Hey. Here's the next one shot of ' Melissa and Ryder '. This is in s1e26 when Ryder is sick and Lennox stays away from him to not get sick. This is basically my take of what happened between scenes when Ryder wasn't well.**

* * *

><p>Ryder felt sick. He felt really warm. His nose was really runny and his throat was killing him. It was about 2am and he hadn't slept yet. He got up to go and get himself some medicine from the bathroom. Just as he was about to go in Mel walked out.<p>

"You don't look so good." She said to him. Mel could see that his eyes and cheeks were all red and his face looked warm. She put a hand on his forehead. "You're warm. I think you have the flu. Go back to bed. I'll get you some paracetamol." She patted his shoulder. He was about to go when suddenly he put his hand to his mouth. He ran into the bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Mel kneeled beside him, holding his head. "Come on, I'll help you into bed." Mel tucked him into bed and grabbed a thermometer, medicine and a cold towel.

"Your temperature is 101.2. I think you have the flu." Mel out the cold towel on his forehead, dabbing it. "Try and sleep" Mel sat by his bedside, holding his hand. This was the first time he had gotten sick since moving in with her and she wanted to stay with him to offer him comfort. He began coughing, moaning afterwards.

"Ryder do you have asthma?" Mel asked. Ryder nodded. "I think the blue inhaler will help you. Do you know where it is?"

"Lennox has it." He answered, turning around.

"I'll go and get it." Mel got up and went into Lennox's room. She gently woke Lennox.

"Lennox do you have Ryder's inhaler?" She whispered.

"It's in my draw." She replied, going back to sleep. Mel got his inhaler and went back to his room. She put it in his mouth and pressed the top.

"That'll help" she brushed his hair and sat down by his bedside, holding his head in her hands. "You're still quite warm. I'm going to put the fan on for you." Mel got up and plugged the fan in. She put it on his bedside table. She turned it up to full. "Actually I think I have air con in my room so let's go there. I need you to get up for one second." Mel linked arms with him and walked him to her room. She got him into bed, leaving the covers off. She set the room temperature to 16 degrees Celsius. Ryder then moaned and turned around. "I'm coming honey." She cooed. Mel climbed into bed and kissed his forehead. He buried his head into her shoulder, seeking comfort. She held his head close to her, trying to get him to sleep.

"Come on, get to sleep dear." She stroked his hair.

"I can't sleep." He began coughing more.

"Here, come closer to me." He moved closer to her, putting an arm around her stomach. He fell asleep at that position. Mel naturally woke up at 9.30. She kissed Ryder's hair, brushing it with her fingers, waking him up.

"Lie down sweetie." She put his head on to the pillow. "Let me take your temperature honey" Mel checked it. "It's 100.8, so it's going down. Do you feel better?" He shook his head, trying to sleep. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"I'm not hungry. I just want to sleep." He answered, curling up.

"Okay. I'm going to have breakfast and I'll be back soon." Mel kissed his cheek and left. She went downstairs and saw Lennox.

"You look like you haven't slept all night." Lennox said causally.

"I haven't really. Your brothers not well." She explained.

"Keep him upstairs" she ordered, to Mel's amazement.

"Aw you do care for him"

"Er...no. I have this big party and I can't get sick because I don't wanna miss it." She explained.

"Then keep away from him. He's quite ill." Mel joked.

"Good advice."

"Lennox I wasn't being serious."

"Well I am. I can't miss it." Lennox stuffed a banana down her throat and went into the living room. Mel shrugged and went back to Ryder's bedside.

"Hey honey, can you sit up for me" Mel shook him awake and gave him some paracetamol. "Do you want to sleep again?" He nodded. He lay down, head in Mel's lap. She gently stroked his hair, easing him into sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Watched Sinister today and it was hands down the scariest film I've ever seen. One chapter in the future will be based on Ryder having a night terror. The idea came from the film. I know I've done a nightmare chapter but I want to do one on this. Xx<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 - First Heartbreak

**Hey. This chapter is about Ryder going through his first heartbreak (awwww) and Mel helping him get over it. Hope you like it xx**

* * *

><p>"W...what?" He stuttered, shocked at the news, tears welling in his deep brown eyes.<p>

"We are breaking up." Holly announced.

"But I like you Holly. Why?"

"I don't have feelings for you anymore. I like someone else now." Holly got up and ambled out Fi the front door, not looking back once, leaving a heartbroken Ryder. Mel had been watching the scene from a small crack in the kitchen door.

"Harsh." She said awkwardly, walking towards Ryder. She put an arm around him. He shrugged it off and went upstairs to his room, just as Joe walked in.

"What's up with him?" He asked.

"First break up. I think he's okay on his own." Joe stopped her.

"Go talk to him." Mel reluctantly went upstairs. She knocked on his door.

"Ryder, can I come in?" No answer. Mel walked in anyway. He was sitting on the floor, head in his knees. Mel sat next to him, putting her arm around him.

"I saw what happened between you and Holly." Mel said, trying to keep him calm. He looked at her, cheeks damp with tears falling from his eyes. He put his head on her shoulder, resting against her.

"I thought it was going fine. Good actually. Until I saw her kissing another guy." He explained, still pouring his heart out. Mel gasped, she didn't know something like this would happen to someone as innocent as him.

"And then what?" She asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I ignored it at first, but I asked her today about it. And you saw the rest." Sobbing, he put his head in his hands.

"You do know Holly isn't the best girl in the world. She's controls everything you do." Mel started.

"Yeah but I love her and I thought she at least liked me back."

"Listen, Ryder. Sometimes girls get annoyed when they don't get their way and I think Holly is just one of those people."

"So she's like you in the way that she hates people telling her what to do." He joked. Mel punched him playfully.

"Hey! But yeah she was lucky to have you. Remember that for me." Mel kissed him through his hair. "Come downstairs I'll make you a nice cup of tea." They both went downstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the chapter being so short. I'm very busy with school and when I started writing Melissa and Joey stories I was on sick leave so I had time to write a lot more. I have holidays in 2 days so I should be on the site more and will hopefully try and complete my other stories. Xxx<strong>


End file.
